Exile Island
by wolfchick
Summary: It is about a youg girl who has more past than she plans to tell, and who she doesn't plan to tell is Zuko himself, follow along this breath taking story, only one question. Can you handle the suspence?BETTER THAN I'VE WRITTEN RIGHT HERE!rated T because o
1. Aaron

Hi… I'm new at this so plz tell me what I could do better :)

This is a story about my OC Aaron, you will learn about her past soon. (I don't like how you spell the girl Erin's name because it's ugly looking but she is a girl) but I will tell you what she looks like, she has long black hair, golden eyes, a "ty lee" figure, wares and outfit like Mai's but it has a black sash around her waist,.

Disclaimer: Sure I own avatar and since I do I won't let the avatar movie come out (was said in a sarcastic voice)

With Aaron

Aaron looked down into the stream; it was peaceful, calm, quiet, and very smooth, just as her life had been before Ozai turned her life into a living nightmare. She cried at this thought, it was his fault her baby brother and parents were dead, his fault she now was on the run from the fire nation

"_He is a bastard for doing this to me, one day I will get my revenge, and nobody will stop me,"_ Aaron thought with the utmost glee.

She suddenly herd noises from right behind her, she knew it was not an animal; its sound was too heavy to be an animal.

"Show yourself coward," Aaron said with as much authority as she possibly could, witch was not easy considering she'd been crying for last day and a half. Nobody came so she sat down by the stream and cried some more.

With Zuko

He saw a girl with long black hair call out to him, well not him, but wanting to know who she is, he would not let her see him as the blue spirit, no, he would leave his mask in his bag, well hidden from his uncle, and come back, he knew it was safe to approach her, she was fire nation, he saw her eyes, and robe.

With Aaron

Aaron was still crying when she herd another noise, it had been an hour since the last one, but she didn't care, so she didn't call out. Aaron then sensed it was coming towards her.

"Get back, leave me alone." She cried with all her might and shot a wall of flame out of her hands and then let it die down, she knew it was still there, and she was scared.

With Zuko

A wall of flame almost got him! A bright red wall of flame! So she was a fire bender.

"_Wow, I knew she was fire nation, but a bender, most of the girls can't bend,"_ Zuko thought thinking of Mai, Ty lee, his mom, his grandmother, and a couple of other girls in the palace.

He had to say something, he felt he should, but words escaped him. Right as he was about to say a greeting she raised her hand and a bright red flash went right before his eyes.

"_Holy shit,_" was all he could think

That's all for now, I hope you like it :) plz review


	2. The past

This is part 2 of my Aaron story.SORRY about eariler save, it got messed up.

Disclaimer:I do not own ATLA

VVVVVVV

With Aaron

The last thing she remebered was firebending the aprocher, he, she could tell it was a he was coming closer, so Aaron let him haev it, now I don't know where I am, but I can tell I am tied to a tree.

VVVVVVV

With Zuko

As the girl trew flames at Zuko, he quicky bent back, narrowly avoiding them.

_"The bitch,"_ was all he could think hile he tied her to a tree, and blind folded her. He got so mad, he did something he learned from Ty lee, nocked her out with a pinch on her neck.

_"I'll let her go when she tells me her story."_ He promised himself, for Zuko still had some honor

The girl stirred, he quickly got to his feet, and besides his better judgement he let her go.

VVVVVVV

With Aaron

Aaron felt herself being untied, it was a good feeling, then the blind fold that was over her eyes revealed a gut, about 16, in a green earth kingdom robe, black, short hair, and a scar on his left eye. She knew who he was, even though she haden't for a long time. when she was finnaly untied she did a short, quick bow, even though, with someone with her past, it generely wouldn't be likely she did it to anyone, even a prince.

After her bow the Prince looked a bit shocked.

_"What was his name? Zushi? Zuzu? Zuka? Zupo? OH. I remember, Zuko."_ she thought

He still looked a bit shocked when she was done thinking, and dispite her better nature she asked;

"Well?"

Zuko got mad at that.

"Well what?" he asked with a slight hint of amusment in his voice.

"Well, what are you doing, tieing me up to a tree, blind folding me, and then not even sayong thanks to probally the only person who will ever bow to you in your pathetic little life again?" Aaron got mad at him, but liked being in fights, it was enjoyable, she always won, so she put that last part in.

Zuko could tell she was enjoying this, so he tried to keep a level head and then said;

"Tell me who are you?"

Aaron thought for a moment and told him. "Aaron."

"If you tell me your past I will let you go." he said.

"But you already..." she looked down to her ankels, they were still tied up, and her hands had some sort of glove on so, she couldn't get loose. "Alright, bt no enteruptions." she sighed.

Zuko nodded in agreement.

"Well..." she wasn't going to tell hime every thing. "Have you ever herd of Exile Island?"

Zuko shook his haed.

"Well it's an island full of extremley powerful beders, the firelord befor Sozen exiled s because we were to powerful. So the island made a monarchy." she stopped for a moment, she she tell him? No, not untill she trusted him. " We lived alright on the island, untill Ozia made a deal.He would let us rejoin the firenation if they helped in the war. Now in the monarchy there was one princess, and no princes, so they said ONLY if the princess can marry the prince of the fire nation. Ozia explained the situation about you, abd we said bring him back, soon Sozen's comet will be here, and with us you'll be unstopable. So the firenation was looking for you, untill the Princess ran away, she didn't like the fire nation, so now, untill the princess returns you arne't welcome home."

"You havn't told me about you."

"I know, I just had to give you the background. I ran away like the princess, and because so Ozai killed my parents and baby brother, for I am the most powerful girl bender on Eixle Island, and he wanted me to do alot of the fighting, but I reclined." As Aaron explained this tears of pain came into her eyes, and sje cried again.

VVVVVVV

With Zuko

He saw her cry and couldn't help it, he untied her, and carried her to the campsite when she passed out from exashtion.

VVVVVVV  
That's all for now, I will update VERY often, mabey even later today. but not tormarro for it's the 4th of july. PLZ PLZ PLZ review for me OKAY?


	3. suprise

WOO HOO 2 UPDATES INONE DAY… BUT NO REVIEWS? I AM VERY ASHAMED IN ALL OF MY READERS RIGHT NOW…

PART 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OKAY?

Okay when I say With Zuko, it means even if Aaron is with him, in a way it's his POV, because only his thoughts can be read during that, and I will be doing a lot of switching around okay?

VVVVVVV

With Zuko

Zuko laid Aaron down next to the camp fire. She stopped crying, but he wouldn't call her weak if she did, from the looks of it, she just lost them a day or two ago.

"_Where is Uncle? Azula hurt him pretty bad, he couldn't have gone off far."_ Zuko thought as he noticed Iroh was gone. Zuko remembered what happened earlier that day; he was getting up off the mountain in his soaked cloths to find his uncle. Zuko remembered finding Iroh awake, waiting for him with a cup of tea.

"_He must really care."_ Zuko had thought when he realized he stayed up all night, in the rain, waiting for his nephew to return.

Aaron stirred and Zuko quickly looked at her, it tugged at his heart knowing his father did this to her only family. But what of this Princess? Who was she? What did she look like? He would ask her more when she was up, because she was, in a way, his prisoner. Then there was explaining all this to Iroh. Zuko was just pondering what he would tell him when her herd twigs breaking behind him.

"Well who is this?" Iroh asked with suspicion as he eyed Aaron.

"She is--" Zuko was cut off by Aaron sitting up.

"I'm Aaron." She said dazed.

VVVVVVV

With Aaron

"_Why did I just tell some old fart my name? Oh yeah, because price scar face would've told him anyway."_ Aaron laughed at her names in her head, they suited them well. "_My guess is he is Ozai's brother Iroh, I still don't get it, if Iroh is older then why isn't he the fire lord? What did he do that made him not worthy of the throne?"_

"Why did you take me here?" Aaron asked Zuko with rising suspicion.

Zuko looked cold, when she was being rude like that it was hard to play nice. "Because, you looked like you had no where to go, and looked like you needed company."

Aaron thought, she _did_ really need food, and to be with people, but she still didn't want to be with Zuko, no matter how kind he was being, it could get her killed, or even worse, into the fire nation, so she said nothing, but looked down at her feet.

Iroh was the next to talk, "Can you tell us about your past?"

"She already told me, Uncle, I'll tell you later."

Aaron looked into Zuko's eyes and thanked him; maybe travling with them wouldn't be so bad…

"_What are you thinking Aaron? You don't want to go to the fire nation, that's were he'd go if he learned all of her your past. I'm thinking he's sweet, kind, and kind of cute that's what. Well if you want to go to the fire nation, then fine. Fine. FINE"_ Aaron always had debates with herself when a big problem was faced, she decided she would go with Zuko, and not tell him about her past, and if he did find out, then she could always run away, as far away as possible.

VVVVVVV

With Aaron one week later

Zuko has started asking her questions. Aaron would answer them, most of them.

"What does the princess look like?" Zuko asked

"Well…She has long black hair, golden eyes, and in the palace she wares a red and gold robe, a different one for each day of the week." She answered with ease.

Zuko tried imagining her, for some reason Aaron was the girl he thought of, but that's because she wasn't specific enough and, except for the robes, that was her, that was a lot of girls, heck even his mom would've fit it.

"What is she like?" was the next one.

"She is very kind, she loves her people, and I'm almost certain when she's not in meetings, she can be a fun, loud, but kind person."

Zuko was beginning to like the sound of her.

"Oh yeah, when she found out about you, she told her mom, who told her mailman, who told his friend, who told me, she likes you, sure she doesn't know you except from you description, and witnesses, but she sorta likes you."

Zuko was as happy as a rabbit in a carrot field for the next few days.

VVVVVVV

With Zuko

"_I don't know why I like her so much, but I just feel so good knowing that,"_ he would often think to himself.

"Scar face, come here, I wanna show you something." Aaron called to him.

"I told you not to call me that!" he said in her face.

"Okay FINE! Zu zu, came here, I wanna show you something." She said teasingly.

"Not that either!"

"Princy?" she asked

"No."

"Mr. Temper?"

"No!"

"Happy Crappy Prince?"

"NO!"

"Alright, Zuko, come here, I wanna show you something."

"That's better," he said laughing.

"I'm going to teach you how to lightning bend, Iroh told me I could, so do you want to learn?"

"_Hell yes I do."_ He said looking at her kindly, though he did not know why.

VVVVVVV

Yeah that's all for now, mabey I'll update ANOTHER time today, but again, I will not update on the 4th of July sorry. PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW 


	4. things start happening

Okay this is part 4 :) If I don't get any reviews in 24hours I **WILL NOT** updates as often I will only update like once a week at the least, I try to be nice in updating everyday but NO you just don't let me know what you think well: p

VVVVVVV

With Aaron

"_I can't believe I get to teach Zuko fire bending! I know his uncle would like to, but he's hurt."_ Aaron thought with glee, then sadness, Zuko and Iroh had become like family to her in the two weeks she was with them.

"Okay, let's get started."

Zuko looked as ready as he'd ever be, so she smiled to herself.

"What you do first is get into a good stance," Aaron said, showing him the stance, witch was right foot in front of left, head facing your left.

"Then you put your right arm above your right leg, then take your left arm and make both of your arms one line."

Zuko was doing well.

"Breath in through your nose, out through your mouth."

Zuko closed his eyes as he did this.

"Zuko open your freakin' eyes, you never keep them closed when you are in battle, so you won't when I train you!" Aaron yelled, not harshly, but loud enough for him to get the picture.

"Now, what you do, is there a person you want to be as far away as possible?"

Zuko nodded. "Azula."

"Okay your left hand will separate Azula from you, not really, but…"

"I get what you're saying Uncle told me some stuff about this." Zuko said.

"Alright, then your right hand will take you. Remember, once you have the lightning you only guide it, if you point it at me, it will go towards me, so don't point it at me, put your hands together."

Zuko obeyed.

"Now, separate you from Azula."

"Zuko did as he was told and lightning appeared."

"Quick, move your hands toward the rocks to your left!" Aaron said as the white-blue light came towards her head.

Aaron could've sworn she saw a smile on his face as he guided the lightning towards the rocks with ease.

When it was gone she got on to him.

VVVVVVV

With Zuko

Aaron started yelling at him, saying stuff like,

"YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME YOU JACK ASS!"

And,

"Good job and all, but next time, aim the lightning at something that can't breath, like, a rock or something!"

Zuko couldn't help but smile as she said these things, that made her blush and turn around, muttering something.

"_I did it! I really did! And it's all because of Aaron."_ The thought of her made him smile, not a big one, but a hidden smile.

"_I'm really glad she decided to come along with us, not that I like her, but I do like another person's company, because Uncle's is, not boring, but stale? I can't remember the word. Here she comes." _Zuko saw Aaron coming with her hand behind her back.

"_What's that?" _He wondered as she approached him with a dirty smile escaping her lips.

"_This can't be good." _Zuko then saw she was hiding a canteen.

"_Oh, well that's not bad, it's only a little water."_ He thought as she came closer.

"_So what it she pours water on me?"_

Zuko didn't know what was really in the canteen.

VVVVVVV

With Aaron

"_Ha! Mud, bugs, twigs, bear shit, my pee, some mold, and last but not least, sneezing powder! He will regret scaring me like that!"_ Aaron was thinking as she approached Zuko.

"_He thinks it's just water!"_ She realized as she came even closer.

As Aaron came beside Zuko she was smiling furiously.

"For you, Prince Zu zu." She said slyly as she poured it in his hair.

"WHAT IS IN HERE?" he yelled in a disgusted voice.

"It's a surprise."

He stared at her.

"I'm so scared." She said.

He got madder.

"I don't think your face is supposed to turn red."

He quit breathing.

"You're turning purple."

He breathed again, but pretended to pass out.

"Oh know." She whispered.

Zuko played passed out.

Aaron picked him up; he was surprisingly lighter than she thought, she would take him to the river, she could splash water on him or something to try to wake him up, because there was no way she would do CPR.

When she arrived at the river Zuko screamed.

"HOLY SHIT!" Aaron screamed as she actually passed out.

VVVVVVV

With Zuko

As Zuko screamed, to scare her, she passed out, causing him to fall on her.

"_What am I going to do?"_ he thought as he saw her head was in the water, she was passed out so…

"_GAHH SHE'S BREATHING THE WATER!"_

He knew what he had to do, but he had second thoughts about it.

Thinking quickly, he closed he nose, and put his lips on hers, pushing air into her body, once, twice, three times. He stopped that and pushed on her chest three times, and she awoke.

"You freakin' idiot." She said quietly.

"Are you okay?" he asked sitting down beside her.

"No, my chest feels like it's full of water."

She was too tired to insult him again.

"Just take me back to camp, okay Zuko?"

Zuko smiled, "sure," was all he said, he wasn't about to point out she called him Zuko, she seemed to tired to do anything, so he picked her up, and took her to the campsite.

VVVVVVV

With Aaron

"_My head, my chest, my dignity."_ Aaron thought as Zuko carried her to the camp site.

"_This is really sweet of him to do this."_

"Zuko?"

"Yeah, Aaron?" he answered.

"Go back and wash your hair."

"No, I'm telling you, just go back," she said.

Aaron wasn't going to tell him she needed to get out of these wet clothes.

VVVVVVV

That's all for now, remember REVIEW PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!

(You know you want to)


	5. the truth

Okay this is part 5 :) If I don't get any reviews in 30hours I **WILL NOT** updates as often I will only update like once a week at the least, I try to be nice in updating everyday but NO you just don't let me know what you think well: p this is the way it will be from now on, because I need to know what you want to see, want to happen etc. so pretty please review for me okay? please? will you? i will really stop writing... okay mabey not, but i won't update as often.

VVVVVVV

With Zuko

When Zuko reached the river, he sat her down in a patch of grass, not facing the river, because if she was facing the river she'd see him nude, and he did not want that.

As Zuko took his cloths off, (fan girl alert buttons were going off wildly as he did this), he kept his eyes on Aaron, and she had to feel weak, breathing water and all. Zuko could still remember the pain that…

"AAAACHOOOOOOO!" he sneezed.

"_That was a big sneeze."_

"AAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he sneezed again.

"_What the?"_

While Zuko was sneezing Aaron listened.

VVVVVVV

With Aaron

Zuko's sneezes became more frequent, and Aaron got to work with her plan.

"_You can't see while you sneeze, so I will go to the other side of the river, take off these clothes, and change into my training outfit."_

Aaron got up, though it hurt, and walked off slowly.

……………………………………………………….

30 minutes later

With Zuko

The sneezing stopped.

"_finally."_ He thought, happy it was over.

"_I must've lost 20 pounds sneezing for half an hour."_

Zuko turned to check on Aaron, but she was gone.

"_Who could've done that? Where is she? Is she alright? Did she just wander off? Did someone get her?"_ was Zuko's first thoughts.

Then another thought came to him;

"_What if she's staring at me right now? What if she's just some slut?"_ Zuko then put those thoughts aside. He did that as he saw her black sash drift down the river towards him.

Zuko got dressed as fast as he could.

VVVVVVV

With Zuko's biggest fan girl "Kate"

"HE'S NAKID I MUST GO FIND HIM HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA AND HE WILL BE MINE."

Twitch

"I LOVE ZUKO AND NOBDY ELESE INTHE WORLD CAN HAVE HIM HE IS MINE."

VVVVVVV

With Aaron

"Ahhhhh." She sighed as she lay down in the river. Her training outfit was a bathing suit, exactly like Katara's, but a black one.

After a few minutes in the water Aaron got out, and realized her sash was gone.

"No." she whispered so softly nobody herd her, but her.

It was then, she saw Zuko with it in his hands staring at her, with a look of relief on his face.

VVVVVVV

With Zuko

As Zuko saw Aaron he was relived, for two reasons;

She was not harmed

She was not naked.

He saw her racing up to him.

"_Why is she doing that?" _He thought as he saw her doing that.

'Thank God." She whispered.

"What?" he asked

"The sash. It was my mother's she gave it to me for my last birthday, it was hers, it's also the last thing I have of her."

"Oh" was all Zuko could say.

Zuko gave the sash back, and then got mad at her.

"What were you thinking running off like that?"

"I was thinking I needed to get out of these wet clothes, and into my training outfit, because if makes you feel warm."

Zuko hated being out smarted.

VVVVVVV

With Zuko's biggest fan girl "Kate"

"He's gone!" she cried and realized he's been gone for 2 years.

"I can't belive it took me two whole years to get here and Zuko isn't here nakid!"

VVVVVVV

With Aaron.

"What was the princess's name?" Zuko asked her a couple of days later.

"I don't want to answer any more questions Zuko."

"Please tell me." He said.

Iroh was out drinking tea by another river and they were doing this.

"NO! Zuko I really don't want to tell you." That didn't come out right.

"You don't want to tell me?" he asked.

"Nope."

"What'd I do?"

"Nothing." She replied.

"Well, that's not fair."

"Life's not fair Zu zu."

Zuko kept bothering her. He was just curious. Aaron noted to herself that when he wanted something he would go to any cause to get it, and in this case he wanted to know the princess's name.

"It's not like your going to…" she stopped herself, he would marry her if she was found. So it would be a stupid thing to say if she said he wasn't going ot marry the princess.

"Never mind. You never herd that."

"Okay." Zuko said, a little confused.

Zuko stepped down for awhile.

VVVVVVV

With Zuko

"_If I be quite for a couple of minutes, maybe she'll tell me. I don't know why I want to know, but I guess, if she's found I'll have to marry, her so I should know her name."_ Zuko thought as he waited.

One minute.

Zuko sat by Aaron.

Two minutes.

Zuko thought of the best way to ask it.

Three minutes.

Zuko put his arm around her shoulder.

Four minutes.

He got ready to ask the question.

Five minutes.

"What's the princess's name?" he whispered into her ear, as quitly as he could without trying to sound to eager.

Bad idea.

Aaron jumped up and said in an angry voice.

"Zuko, there is no way I will ever tell you it's me!"

Her face froze, she started backing up, tears forming in her eyes,he heard her whisper "no" and she ran off.

VVVVVVV

Okay this one is BIG SURPRISE ISN'T IT? Yeah I loved this one, it's been going through my head for a long while. In the next chapter Aaron meets some new friends, and Zuko gets sad/mad.


	6. new people

Okay this is part 6 :) If I don't get any reviews in 30hours I **WILL NOT** updates as often I will only update like once a week at the least, I try to be nice in updating everyday but NO you just don't let me know what you think well: p this is the way it will be from now on, because I need to know what you want to see, want to happen etc.

VVVVVVV

With Zuko

"_What just happened? I asked what the princess's name was and she ran off. No, that's not all, she said something. She said something like: "There is now way I'm telling you it's me." Oh! Oh my gawd! It was, is, her! She is the princess! I've got to find her, then I can go back to the fire nation."_

Zuko was thinking fast, and he was already up looking for her, but she was fast, who knew Aaron could run a lot faster than Zuko could, she had only gotten a few seconds head start, and she was already out if sight.

"_Where can she be? I can't believe she lied to me. Wait, she didn't she never lied, just never told me she was the princess is all. Man, she's good."_

"Aaron! It's okay!"

Actually it wasn't, Aaron hated the war, and Zuko knew it, but if they went back to the fire nation they could win, and then it would be over.

VVVVVVV

With Aaron

"Aaron! It's okay!" Aaron herd Zuko's call, she was right beside him, but he didn't realize it. She was in a wolf's den, she knew it was there, she loved wolves, and saw it on the way to the camp site.

"_Just in case."_ She thought when she saw it, and remembered where it was, because Aaron realized that Zuko was getting more and more curious, and she did like him some, and she did have a bad habit of speaking out of turn. Aaron was now sad that she had to leave him and Iroh, she began to grow fond of the company they provided.

"_Well, I knew it was going to end this way, I can't stay with anyone from the fire nation to long. I just wish Zuko didn't want to go home so bad, it's really sad what his father did to him. Then again it's a sad thing his father did to my mom, my dad, and my baby brother."_

"He was only two!" she yelled.

VVVVVVV

With Zuko

"He was only two!"

Zuko herd Aaron. It came from behind him. He looked and looked, but all he could find was a wolf's den, and when he approached it he herd a wolf's growl, it probably had pups, he didn't want to disturb it so he left.

VVVVVVV

With Aaron

Aaron herd Zuko approach, she growled, he walked away.

"_That was way to close, next time if I'm not careful, he could find me!"_

Aaron slept in the den, when night arrived she got out.

"_I should check on Zuko and Iroh."_ She thought as she got out, so she did.

Zuko was up, he was worried? Wow Aaron didn't know he cared for her that much. Oh well, she had to leave, even though her heart didn't want her to.

…………………………………………………………………………………

One week later.

With Aaron

She found people. From the looks of it, the avatar and his friends.

"_Great! Just the people I want to find!"_ she thought sarcastically.

"_Actually, they hate the fire nation, I hate the war the fire nation is in so—"_ she cut herself off, she was going to go deeper in the woods before thinking, because what if, one of them came up to her?

Aaron was thinking, _"the avatar, a water tribe girl, a blind chick, and two animals, what a weird group."_

Aaron went deeper into the forest, sat down on a rock and started thinking. Only to be interrupted by some one sneak up behind her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Aaron didn't expect anybody to find her in the heart of the forest so she was scared, not like OH MY GOSH WHAT DO I DO scared, but more like a surprise scared.

"Holy shit!" she whispered, and faced her pursuer.

He was kind of cute, he wore a water tribe robe thing, and wore a warrior's wolf tail, she knew of the wolf tail, because of her teachings, she was fascinated with Exile island's soldiers who wore those, so she learned of them.

"I'm the princess of the fire nation." She said in a flat voice, she wanted to know what he would do if she said that.

"No, you're not. The princess of the fire nation is chasing the avatar." He said, "And you don't look like her."

"_So that's were Azula is." _

"So she is, that doesn't mean that there isn't an exiled island of powerful fire benders, who were exiled because of that, and now fire lord Ozai wants the benders on his side. And it also doesn't mean that the island didn't produce a monarchy and I am the daughter of the king and queen."

Aaron stopped then started talking again before this boy could say anything.

"And still again it doesn't mean that I don't hate war, and when the fire lord arranged a marriage between his son and me, that they can't find Zuko, and I ran away to get away from the war. Oh, and it doesn't mean that the fire lord killed my parents, and my two year old brother. Now do you see how I'm the fire nation's princess, even though I really don't want to be. Now I am finished."

The guy just stared at her, deciding to trust her or run away.

"My name is Aaron, and I will not hurt you, if I was I would've already done so."

"You sure?"

"Yes, now please tell me your name, its proper curtsey." They both laughed when she said this.

"My name is Sokka, I'm of the southern water tribe." Aaron listened as he told her of his past, traveling with the avatar, and Azula chasing them."

"I guess I should tell you of my recent travels, and when I do, you'll have more reason to not trust me, so I don't blame you if you won't." Aaron told him of her travels with Zuko.

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah, he's given up his hunt for the avatar, trust me, he's now searching for me, but I led him away from here. But yes I do like him, not like Oh my gosh he's so hot kind of thing, but he's a nice friend."

Sokka looked at her.

"I trust you, but let's see if every one dose."

VVVVVVV

That's all for now, I'm having a major writer's block so I went with the first idea that popped into my head. So sorry for such a short chapter.

Review


	7. away again

Okay this is part 7 :) If I don't get any reviews in 30hours I **WILL NOT** updates as often I will only update like once a week at the least, I try to be nice in updating everyday but NO you just don't let me know what you think well: p this is the way it will be from now on, because I need to know what you want to see, want to happen etc.

VVVVVVV

With Zuko

It had been one week since Aaron left, and Zuko barley got any sleep.

"_Why am I so worried, I don't like her or anything."_ He kept telling himself. Zuko also thought of when she said the princess liked him, so she liked him, maybe not as much as she said, but still, she never lied to him.

"Why don't you at least try to get some sleep Prince Zuko." Iroh said to him the exact same time Aaron learned Sokka's name.

"I can't." was his feeble reply.

"I know you're worried about Princess Aaron, but she can take care of herself, she survived without us before she met us, remember that."

Zuko grumbled in response.

Iroh gave up, his nephew was so hard headed.

Then Iroh got an idea.

"You like her don't you?"

"Not like love, she's like a sister."

"Mmmhmm."

"Really!" Zuko protested.

"I believe you Prince Zuko, it's just I think you're thinking of when she said the princess liked you, and you liked her at first, and now you have more reason to like her."

"You use the word like to much Uncle."

"I suppose I do, don't I? I guess I like the word like."

Zuko ignored his uncle and decided to lie down and get some sleep."

VVVVVVV

With Katara

Katara herd Toph yell, "If I've told you once, I've told you one thousand times, keep your knees high twinkle toes!" Aang was trying to lift a four hundred pound boulder.

Katara was busy water bending down by the river of Shiing-Sia, the most beautiful river ever seen by human eyes.

When Katara got back Sokka and a girl were coming out through a thick amount of trees.

Katara was at the very least, stunned to see him pulling at her arm, trying to get her to follow him. What really stunned Katara the most, was, she was wearing something the fire nation girls wore.

VVVVVVV

With Aaron

"Sokka, I don't know about this."

"Oh, come one." He begged her, Aaron hated begging, but he was cute.

"_Aaron, it's the avatar and his friends, they won't believe you are a good person. It's worth a try. No! No it's not, they could keep you as a hostage or hate you or something along the lines of that. Well, I'm going to try any way. Okay, what ever you say."_

Aang, Toph, and Katara all stared as Sokka brought her in. Well, Toph didn't stare, she didn't know she was wearing fire nation cloths, but she directed her head in that direction.

"_Oh, my out fit."_ Aaron realized they thought she was evil.

"Sokka, this is a bad idea." She tried.

"Trust me." He said, so she did.

"Who's she?" Toph asked.

"This is Princess Aaron, princess of the fire nation." Sokka put that last part in to see what they would say.

"But I thought Azula was," Aang began.

"She is, and in a weird sort of way I am her sister." Aaron said.

"Well then why did you bring _Her_ here? Did she kiss you or something, she just wants to capture Aang!" Katara yelled at her brother, who she thought at the moment was pretty stupid.

"But-" Sokka was cut off by an angry princess.

"Well excuse me, not all fire nation people are evil! And you don't need to judge people before you know what happened to them! You didn't know the fire lord killed my parents and two year old brother did you? You also didn't know…" Aaron yelled, directly at her, and told her about her in exile island, and how she ran away.

Every body looked shocked.

"I'm leaving." She said and left.

Sokka ran after her, she could be helpful to them, and he also didn't like the idea of a girl travel alone, when the whole fire nation was looking for her.

"Aaron!"

Aaron stopped, she would listen to what he had to say, he trusted her, so she trusted him.

"What?" she asked. Aaron was trying to hold back tears, but she just couldn't.

Sokka was about to ask why she yelled, but he saw her crying.

"Why are you…"

"crying?"

Sokka nodded his head.

"Because Sokka nobody trusts me, and I can't talk about my past much with out crying yet. My parents were killed only two months ago. Sokka I really, and I mean really, wish people wouldn't either A : want to capture me, or B : think I am an evil person because I am of the fire nation, it is just so depressing, when most people are like that."

Sokka took pity in her, that must be true, how horrible.

"You wait here, and I will go talk to them," he took her hands in his, they were really light, "Alright? Will you wait?"

"Okay," she said, "Please come back." She whispered through her tears.

"I will." He said, and he was off to try reason.

VVVVVVV

With Sokka.

"_Wow, what a hard past, and it is not much of a past, considering it only happened in the past two months."_ He thought as he made his way back to the camp site, he would try with all his might to get every body to agree that taking Aaron with them was the best thing to do.

When he did reach the camp sight, almost every one was mad at him, only Aang was on his side.

"Come on, I mean, she just lost her family, and if the whole fire nation's looking for her, then she would be safe with us, and no body would know she's with us." Aang said.

"Hello! Am I the only one realizing the WHOLE fire nation is after her?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, come on if the fire nation is looking for her, then that puts us in more danger." Toph agreed.

"But, she could teach Aang fire bending, and think about it, if some fire nation solders find her, what would they do to her if they caught her before handing her over?" Sokka asked. Every one shuddered thinking about that.

"Well," Katara began.

"Katara, Toph, she is alone and nobody knows where she is right now, that's one reason we could let her in, reason two is, she doesn't like the fire nation, three, she's really light weight, Aapa could carry her. The fourth reason is Aaron could teach Aang fire bending." Sokka said.

"Reason five, you like her." Toph said,

Sokka ignored that.

After a few more comments from Aang and Sokka Toph and Katara agreed to let her in.

Sokka then went to go get her.

When he got to where he left her, he realized she was gone.

VVVVVVV

PLZ review people oh, and I hope you like this one, I am still having major writer's block, so this took longer to write than you would think so sorry.


	8. Found sorry 4 short chapt

I am so sorry about not writing in a while, I mean, really sorry, I've been busy, to make it up to up to yawl, I will write a chapt. Today and a chapt Tomorrow .But I'm won't be able to write during the week end I'm going on a trip.

Okay this is part 8 :) If I don't get any reviews in 30hours I **WILL NOT** updates as often I will only update like once a week at the least, I try to be nice in updating everyday but NO you just don't let me know what you think well: p this is the way it will be from now on, because I need to know what you want to see, want to happen etc.

V V V V V V V

With Sokka

He rushed back to the camp, they had to find her. Horrible thoughts flew through Sokka's head.

"_What if the fire nation has her? What if she is with the fire nation, and is telling them where we are? What if she's hurt?"_ Were only a few of his thoughts (OMG SOKKA HAD THOUGHTS!)

When he got back to the camp, he was worried.

"Where is Aaron?" Aang asked.

"I don't know." Sokka replied.

"Good riddance." Katara said.

Sokka glared at his sister, how could she not worry?

Aang stood up, "We have got to find Aaron." He declared.

"Why?" Katara asked.

Aang stared at her. "Because Katara, if I want to learn fire bending before summer I will need a master."

"Hold on there, you've still got to master earth bending." Toph said defensively.

"I can learn two at a time." He mumbled.

No body had anything to say, so Sokka got up, and was going to find her.

V V V V V V V

With Zuko

Zuko had given up looking for Aaron, he wanted her to be safe, oh yes, but he could not find her, he never even thought that they might be going the wrong way.

Iroh had gotten better, he was old, so it still hurt some, but he could take it.

"Would like to continue learning lighting bending?" Iroh asked.

Zuko didn't really want to, but he wanted his uncle to feel good so he agreed.

"Sure Uncle." Was his reply.

V V V V V V V

With Sokka

He saw her. Sokka was so surprised, she was at the rock.

"Aaron!" he called.

She looked back at him, he could tell she had been crying some more.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Right here," she whispered, "I thought, I thought you decided you didn't need me, so you just left."

Sokka's heart was being torn into shreds.

V V V V V V V

With Aaron

As if Aaron was really going to tell him where she had been, he would surely hate her if she did. What Aaron had done was a brave thing, she took out a package, and labeled it Zuko, it had her sash in it, and told him to go to the fire nation, tell them that she was alive, she wanted him to be happy. She knew he would come by here, how she knew, she told a little earth kingdom boy named Lee that wandered into her to take it to him. Aaron knew he had met him, she could tell easily, because he looked like someone who had met Sir Scar face.

V V V V V V V

I'm sorry it's so short I have the worst writer's block in history, and I just threw this story to keep you sustained. But alas I must go.


	9. Going right

Oh my gawd I am so sorry that I haven't written in a LONG time, my computer broke, so I had to get a new one, again I am very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very sorry. Oh and after this whole story is done it will have a sequel, I have the Sequel

V V V V V V V

With Aaron.

Aaron and Sokka walked back to the camp, where they saw everyone else waiting for them. The water bender looked mad, the little blind girl looked interested, and the avatar, well he looked excited.

"What are their names?" Aaron whispered into Sokka's ear.

Sokka laughed. "I guess you should know their name, huh?" Aaron just blushed after he said that, and then she nodded her head slightly.

Everyone came up, except the water bender. "I'm Aang." The avatar said to her, his smile was huge. "Toph." The blind girl said. Aaron then looked up to Katara; she seemed mad, most likely because she had yelled at her. Aaron would've normally said she was sorry, but Katara had really pushed her buttons.

"Who's the water bender?" Aaron asked Sokka, hoping this would annoy her for being so rude.

"Oh, that's my sister, Katara." Then, in a hushed voice, he said; "She's a little mad because, well, she was wrong about you, just don't bring it up to her, it ticks her off, big time."

"Oh, okay." Aaron said, then for better measures she said she would apologize, witch put a smile on Sokka's face.

Aaron walked sheepishly towards Katara, she was a bit embarrassed. She was unnoticed at first, but then Katara knew someone was behind her.

"Back off."

Aaron was beginning to feel sad, she wanted to say her apologies, but no, this little know it all was playing hard ball, so Aaron did as Katara had said, and slunk away, going towards the blind girl, whom she just remembered was Toph.

"You're not going to capture us, are you?" Toph asked Aaron as she reached her.

"No, I am not going to capture you." Aaron said with a slight laugh.

V V V V V V V

With Lee

Lee walked around the forest; the girl had said to bring the parcel to the prince of the fire nation, Zuko. Lee had done some thinking, and decided Zuko was not evil, instead he was a good person, just misunderstood.

As he was walking he began to think about his brother, Lee missed him so much. Then Lee began to think about his parents, they must be worried, but it was too late for him to turn around. He knew Zuko was around here somewhere, he could just feel it, sort of like a sixth sense. Soon sunset arrived, and Lee began to worry, he had nothing but the cloths on his back to keep him warm, but just as if it was right on cue he stumbled upon a camp.

V V V V V V V

With Zuko

Zuko lifted his head up, something, or someone, was in his camp. He and Iroh were on the way to Ba Sing Sai

"Whose there." He called. It was an order, not a question. He would not get captured and sent to live in the prisons of his old home. Right as he was thinking about this Lee stepped out of the shadows, with a box in his hands. Zuko was both startled and confused.

"It's for you." Lee said, and tossed the box towards him. Zuko opened it up, and he saw Aaron's sash, and then a note, and it read;

Dear Zuko,

I am safe, but I can not tell you where I am going, for I want YOU to go back to the palace, and be happy. Tell the king I am alive, and will be in the fire nation shortly, but only if he gives up his hunt for the avatar. If, and when he dose tell him to send you out to find me, I will leave obvious clues to where I am, so please go. I want what's best for you. Then you will be a Prince again, and you WILL see me, okay? Just wait until your father sends you out, and then I will be waiting for you.

Love,

Princess Aaron.

Zuko was thrilled she was alright, but wanted to find her before he went back to the fire nation, knowing his Dad; he would still get sent to the dungeons.

"Thank you, Lee." Zuko said, and without speaking he gave Lee permission to bunk with him and his sleeping uncle for at least the night.

His mind was buzzing, but what was still fresh in his mind was: Love, Princess Aaron. Love.

V V V V V V V

With Aaron

Aaron slept on top of the flying bison, Aapa. She was nice and warm, before bed she had apologized to Katara, for once in her life things were going right.

V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V

Sorry writer's block, I hate it, well enjoy, and please review.


End file.
